


Holy Fucking Hell

by gerardopoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardopoly/pseuds/gerardopoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel looks after newly-demonized Dean who only wants to get out of the trap he's been grounded to. Dean complains and whines about being bored and he wants at least someone to talk to.<br/>Cas can do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Fucking Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is all Destiel and coated with porn! I hope you enjoy it, please leave a comment! Shout out to my friend Sophia who helped me decide what goes down in this fic.

Castiel watched Dean intently, eyebrows knitted together in serious observation.

Ever since Castiel found newly-demonized Dean in the care of Crowley, he’d been careful to observe the hunter’s actions and behavior before letting him do anything else. Castiel could see the way Dean’s soul was twisted – this way and that – and it pained him.

Castiel was determined to fix him, and if that meant some isolation and some restrictions, he’d gladly undergo the two actions and _more_ to have his soul restored.

So Castiel had put Dean under strict surveillance, keeping him in a devil’s trap ingrained into the floor and watched the way Dean complained about being restricted, his big green eyes plead for the angel to let him go and that he’d comply and behave.

Castiel knew demons and their ways of persuading beings along with their attitude - smooth and cat-like – capable of reeling in one’s attention. Of course it never worked for him, but this was Dean, the man he pulled from hell.

The one human Castiel had become so familiar with.

“Come on,” Dean purred, voice slick with honey, “I promise I’ll be good, angel. Don’t you trust me?”

The corners of Dean’s mouth gradually curled into a small smirk, a hopeful glint in his eyes adorned his face, intent on knocking down Castiel’s guard.

Dean was standing in the middle of the trap, eyes focused the angel.

Castiel let out a deep breath wishing he could, “Not like this, Dean. I’m sorry.” His voice was even and firm, to which Dean frowned.

“Please, Cas? I’m not gonna do anything wrong, I promise,” the honey never left in his voice, “This isn’t fair, you could at least come closer so that I don’t feel like some kinda rabid animal.”

Dean’s hopefulness had finally faltered after several attempts at persuading Castiel to release him. He regarded Castiel closely and crossed his arms over his chest like he would normally would.

 _But no,_ Castiel, _it’s not really Dean._

Castiel didn’t answer when he merely stared back.

A long moment of uncomfortable silence later and Dean sighed in defeat looking tired and resigned.

“Fine, if you don’t even have the guts to come near me or even friggin’ talk to me then you might as well just get on with the smiting.” 

Dean huffed out a breath and turned away from Castiel, “Get on with it.”

Cas felt a little bad for treating Dean the way he had, and even though every part of him had told him that letting himself associate with Dean _, demonized_ , was a bad idea. This was no possession.

Just a soul twisted around years of hell.

 

But Castiel joined him anyway.

 

Dean was seated cross-legged on the ground, his back toward the angel who sat across from Dean, mirroring him.

“What would you like to talk about?”

Dean’s smile returned and drew closer to Castiel, pleased with himself.

“I dunno, anything, Cas,” Dean bit his lip thoughtfully and extended a hand out to touch the side of Castiel’s face, now seated beside the angel, intending to graze his hand across the rough stubble.

“Christo,” and then a flicker of demon eyes.

Dean jumped back in surprise as his hand recoiled when a painful jolt of electricity and heat surged through his veins and along his body. He closed his eyes and hissed with the discomfort.

“Oh, you sonuvabitch,” Dean managed to grit out, his eyes opened to see a small smile planted of Castiel’s smug face, eyeing him.

The hunter raised an eyebrow, “And look, the angel’s a sadist,”

“You must be careful, Dean.”

“You probably would like that wouldn’t you-“ Dean interrupted, and moved closer to the angel, a look of newfound determination plastered in all aspects of his being.

“Dean, your soul-“

“You’d wanna take control for once, huh? I know you want to. After being pushed around by me all these years-“

“Dean-“

“-I know you want to.”

Dean was drawing closer, voice dripping with something hot and suggestive that ghosted over Castiel’s face, wrapping itself into his senses.

“You’d look so good in control,” Dean breathed softly.

Castiel just stared back, his hands braced behind him, holding himself up when the warmth of Dean’s body came in contact with his. The smile on Dean’s face small, but… inviting. Eyes were searching Castiel’s own with something none other than the fire of lust.

Something thrummed throughout Castiel. Warmth spread across every fiber of his body, his breathing became faster than needed.

Dean examined Castiel’s state as if he were a prize he was set on winning, his dick already began to harden with the thought of being pushed around, demanded, and _fucked_ by Castiel who had been the human’s bitch for so long, he had done anything for Dean.

“Come on, _Cas_ ,”

Dean’s lips were just a few centimeters away from Castiel’s own. The angel stood still, eyes wide and beginning to darken as the warmth became hotter – his body _demanding_ to do something about it.

Castiel had never felt such strong pulses of desire like this before and even if he had, he’d knew it was wrong for an angel, _a_ _warrior of God_ , to act upon such impulses.

Especially upon a demon – _an_ _abomination of Hell._

 

He fell.

 

With a strong hand to his chest, Dean was pushed back against the concrete in a second with a surprised yelp. The grooves and crevices of the trap’s design pressed against his jacket-clad back.

“Oh, _there we go-_ “ Dean let out a loud moan that ripped from his throat when Castiel’s hand came into contact with his crotch which was unfortunately too clothed for Dean’s liking.

The hand started to rub against the hardness of Dean’s groin, cock twitching in his boxers at the friction of cotton over his sensitive dick.

“Undress,” Castiel ordered, gravel in his voice coming out hot and pleasant to Dean’s ears and body.

Dean sat up for a moment and shrugged out of the _now annoying_ jacket and tossed it aside, his shirt following it shortly after.

The hunter looked Castiel over, something dark and lusty clouded the angel’s features – oh how _ironic_. The blue had become thin rings around his dilated pupils, warmth present on his skin. Delicious.

Dean decided to take it _all_ in – to see how riled up he’s gotten the angel.

“Christo.”

Dean flinched; green eyes flickered to obsidian at the word.

 _Holy fucking hell_ , Dean thought, _Cas has gone sexy rogue._

“Kinky motherfu-“

Once again, he was interrupted with the tug and pull of his jeans sliding off his legs in quick motion.

The hunter was pressed against the cold concrete in just his boxers now. The coolness of the ground in stark contrast against the warmth in his body and groin.

Castiel kneeled between Dean’s legs and looked down at him, observing the way Dean’s face twisted as his hand began to rub through the material of the hunter’s boxer briefs that were now dampened with the pre-cum he’d pulsed out near the waistband. Dean’s cock was strained against the cotton, hard and wanting.

Dean let out a moan and tried to thrust up to get a better feel against his dick, but Castiel was quick to hold his hips down with both hands, neglecting his groin altogether.

Dean let out a frustrated whimper out at that, “Cas, please,” he breathed, ready to get anything he could from the angel.

“Please, don’t stop touching me – _fuck._ You _sonuvabitch,_ ” he whined.

Castiel lent down against Dean and pressed firm hands against the hunter’s shoulders, eyes dark and expression hard as he peered down at Dean who stared up in surprise and a little… scared.

Fuck, that was hot.

Castiel’s head lowered so that his breath ghosted over the demon’s face,

“You should show _me_ ,” a firm shove and the rough sound of Castiel’s voice filled Dean’s senses as another feeling of warmth ran along his body,

“some _respect._ ”

Dean was pretty sure his cock - neglected and unbearably hard - was weeping pre-cum at Cas’ warning tone and rough hands.

Dean only nodded once, too stunned with excited fear to say anything else.

Castiel acknowledged this and crawled back towards the demon’s groin, then looked at how wet his cock was. His own cock, hard against his underwear, took great attention to this.

He rubbed agonizingly slow through Dean’s briefs, and watched the hunter writhe underneath his touch. Muscles moved under his skin with each stroke of his hand along Dean’s erection.

Dean was sweating now, face and chest flushed pink with heat.

Castiel hooked his fingers under the waistband, now bound tighter against the hunter’s hips, and pulled down gently and watched as the head of Dean’s cock, flushed red and shiny with pre-cum, poked out of the restraint.

He stopped to look up at Dean who was watching Castiel with a pleading look, eyes dark and mouth open, breathing hard.

“Patience,” Castiel said simply and bent down to lick at the head pressed against Dean’s stomach with the waistband holding the rest of his cock in place.

The slick taste of Dean caused Castiel to smile smugly when the hunter let out a strangled moan. Dean was grabbing around everywhere, above and below him, trying to find something to hold onto to only find nothing but the concrete below him.

Castiel sucked at the head and ran it all along his tongue, smooth and salty, the warmth flushed against his tongue and lips getting slicked up with the mess.

He dipped his tongue underneath the waistband a bit and licked at the underside of Dean’s cock – the hunter moaned helplessly at the wetness and the heat of Castiel’s breath on him.

“Cas-“ Dean whimpered, intending to tell him something but decided against it, and let out a soft, “ _fuck,”_ instead.

Castiel pushed himself up from sucking the head of Dean’s cock and pulled the rest of Dean’s briefs away, the hunter’s legs lifted from the ground to expose his ass.

He was fully naked now.

And Castiel was still clothed, much to Dean’s dislike.

 

Castiel took Dean’s flushed cock in his hand, the red in contrast with the angel’s paleness, and stroked him once firmly in his grasp. The hunter’s dick was heavy and now slick with his own pre-cum as Dean looked down at Castiel touching him, letting out loud appreciative groans of pleasure from the enclosed contact. The heat in his body was screaming with want.

Castiel slid his thumb over his cock over and over, causing Dean to rock his hips ever so slightly for further friction. He could feel the angel coaxing more wetness from his dick

He was going to explode if Castiel didn’t put his dick inside him right now.

Castiel slid up Dean’s body, cock still in hand, and melded his lips with Dean’s along with tongue and labored breaths.

Dean grabbed ahold of Castiel’s shirt and pulled the angel against him, licking into his mouth, and groaning muffled sounds of pleasure against his lips.

Castiel gripped Dean’s cock harder and jacked him off _faster_ , the sound emitted a delicious wet noise when it slid along the palm of Castiel’s hand.

Dean became more vocal due to Castiel changing up the speed, his mouth went slack and open, letting out _oh fuck’s_ and _Cas_ in breaths filled with lust.

Castiel took the opportunity to suck and bite at Dean’s neck, the skin between his teeth and his tongue running over the the reddened flesh.

The hunter gasped as his hand found Castiel’s hair and gripped it tightly, the strands between his fingers.

“Cas – fuck,” Dean breathed harshly, an all too familiar warmth spreading down below, “I’m gonna-“

Then Castiel was up and then –

_Whomph_

Then the angel was gone.

Dean could cry if he wasn’t so horny, confused, and surprised as all stimulation stopped abruptly. The hunter was about to lash out in disbelief until the familiar flutter of wings sounded in the air and there was Castiel, looking fine and composed a few feet away from his own wrecked form on the concrete.

The angel walked back towards the demon – almost a saunter – with a small bottle in his hand and he realized why he’d left. It felt like someone turned the heat to scorching hot in two seconds when he grasped the idea of being fucked and screwed by Castiel, _angel of the Lord._

Heat thrummed through his body because _fuck._

“You are behaving well,” Castiel had commented when he went back to kneeling between Dean’s legs where the hunter hadn’t moved.

Dean smirked and spread his legs wider just for Cas, “Promised you, didn’t I?”

This earned him the sound of a cap opening and closing, then a finger slicked with lube ran along his hole.

The hunter’s breath hitched in his throat and he tried to restrain himself from fucking himself on Castiel’s finger. _Please,_ Dean thought to himself, _fuck me fuck me fuck me._

Castiel took his time, the corners of his lips curled upward, the slightest bit, as he inserted the digit into Dean.

He threw his head back, lost in sounds of pleasure, and let Cas’ fingers curl _inside_ of him then _in and out_ of him. Spurts of pre-cum were escaping his dick at the way he was being taken care of, but Castiel wanted to watch as he took Dean apart.

The hard cock in Castiel’s pants screamed at him to stick it in somewhere and _thrust._ Almost there.

Cas inserted two more fingers, one after the other, and curled them all around inside Dean’s warmth until they came into contact with a certain bundle of nerves.

Dean whined a high-pitch moan and arched his back, grinding himself onto Cas’ fingers against that one spot that made heat pump through his body and his skin tingle. He was a hot mess, to say the least.

Castiel’s fingers were suddenly out of him, the loss of contact making Dean frown as he became aware of how cold and exposed he was on the ground. He shivered slightly as the discomfort of the concrete settled in his muscles.

Castiel nudged the inside of Dean’s thigh with his knee, “Sit up,” he said simply, and Dean obeyed. He realized that Cas was taking off his trench coat and laying it on the floor beside him.

“Such a gentleman,” he purred softly, and then laid back down. He was about to make another remark before he was grabbed by the thighs and hoisted up onto Castiel’s, his ass rubbed deliciously over the hardness in the angel’s pants.

Castiel let out a soft groan at the friction, the first noise he’d emanated aside from Dean’s whorish moans he’s been shamelessly emitting.

“I’m going to fuck you into next week,” Cas grit out and then Dean’s ass was on the ground again, pressed down along the angel’s trench coat.

Cas shrugged off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows, fumbling with the belt buckle, he finally released his cock, flushed red as Dean’s own, ready to be touched.

His slacks and briefs were gone in seconds.

“Fuck,” Dean let his eyes roam around Cas’ body. His dick was hard, the head shiny with pre-cum and Dean wanted to lick it right off for a taste.

Castiel slicked himself up with lube, and the hunter watched closely at the sight.

He bit his bottom lip as he surveyed the scene before him, Castiel flushed, cock in hand, and attentive to the way he gripped himself when he jacked up and down his length. His cockhead was slipping past his fist, disappearing then reappearing with obscenely wet sounds.

Once Castiel stopped and made his way closer to Dean, he eagerly spread out for him invitingly.

Cas angled his dick to Dean’s ass and then – holy _fuck._

The press of Castiel’s cock to Dean’s hole was a relief when the angel made his way inside Dean. The slide and stretch was almost too good as he let out a long moan that seemed to drag on as Cas buried himself into Dean’s heat. He looked up at Cas, now holding himself up over Dean’s body, arms on either side of the hunter with eyes shut and his jaw gone slack, a low sound sounded from his throat.

Dean could almost feel the way Cas’ dick throbbed inside of him, the angel’s balls pressed up against his ass. He was completely buried in the warmth of Dean.

Then Cas started to move, slow at first, but soon after, he had set up a pace. The slide was smooth and hot every time he thrust back in. Castiel leaned back as he held Dean’s legs over his shoulders and watched the way Dean’s hole, slick and pink, seemed to be reeling his cock back in with every grind and thrust. He listened to the noises Dean made, his mouth open and moaning like a whore when Castiel drove back into him.

He sped up faster at the sight; thighs crashing harder to Dean’s ass causing them to smack gently against each other.

“Fuck,” Dean let out, “Yeah, yeah, fuck. Cas! Right there – _oh,”_ Dean practically yelled as Castiel hit him directly into that _spot._

 _“Faster,”_ Dean whimpered helplessly, he drove his hips right back against Castiel’s thrusts that sped up momentarily. The sound of Castiel fucking Dean was wet as the smacks of his thrusts sounded loud along with their many moans and groans of pleasure.

Castiel lent forward and grabbed ahold of Dean’s wrists whose hands were clutched into Cas’ coat beneath them. He pinned the hunter’s wrists above his head and fucked himself deeper into Dean, crashing harder and faster into him as Dean was now yelling obscenities and unintelligible noises.

Dean’s legs wrapped tight around Castiel’s waist as he ground against Castiel’s pulsing dick, feeling the heat of Cas flushed against him. Sweat was glistening on their skin as they fucked each other relentlessly – rough and hot.

Cas found Dean’s lips and they were kissing messily with teeth and tongue, tasting each other and moaning into each other’s mouths with poor coordination.

Heat was searing into Dean’s groin and through every inch of his body when Castiel pounded continuously into him. He was going to fucking explode from the pleasure and overstimulation.

“ _Cas,_ ” he drawled out in a haze of sex and lust, “I’m gonna fucking – _fuck!_ ”

With another thrust, he came white and _hot_ against the friction of their stomachs rubbing on either side of his cock, pulsing ribbons of cum sticky and slippery between them. His body went tense and his eyes screwed shut, his jaw too far gone as he let out a strangled cry and everything was heat.

As he came down, he could feel Cas’ thrusts stuttering against his hips and could feel the way he tensed until the angel drove deep inside him one last time, burying himself into Dean.

He could feel Cas’ cock throb and twitch as he came deep inside of him - could feel the way he filled Dean up with his cum as he let out a loud groan, biting down on Dean’s neck.

Castiel’s grip on Dean’s wrists loosened as he came down from his orgasm. His hot breath cascading down his neck as both of them lay there, too sexed out and tired to move.

..Until the stickiness between them started to grow cold and they decided to pull apart.

Castiel slid out of Dean and rolled over beside him on his coat, thankful he’d put it there without having to lay on the cold concrete.

For a few moments, they lay in silence, wrapped up in their post-orgasm energy pulsing throughout their bodies, feeling the adrenaline die down to a low hum.

It was quiet until Dean propped his head up to peer over at Castiel’s hazy look on his face, eyes half-lidded and sleepy.

“Thanks,” Dean said and smiled sweetly down at the angel, “I just wanted someone to talk to.”

Castiel shrugged and closed his eyes, “You needed a lesson or two on following orders.”

“Perhaps I did.”

The angel didn’t open his eyes as the corners of his mouth upturned into a slight smirk,

Castiel had done this.

And he could do it again.

 

 


End file.
